


Baby Talk

by scarletwanda



Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Unicorn Store (2019)
Genre: Babysitting, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 05:07:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20924654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarletwanda/pseuds/scarletwanda





	Baby Talk

“I still think it’s bullshit, Robin should’ve ended up with Barney. Her and Ted clearly don’t match anymore whatsoever.” You said putting a handful of popcorn into your mouth. “Are you seriously still mad about that?” Brie chuckled next to you. 

‘Of course I’m still mad about it! How can you make me watch 9 seasons of Robin and Barney’s epic love story only to say “actually, scratch that” in the last 20 minutes of the show?’ Brie just laughed at your serious outburst and took a handful of popcorn from the bowl.

You put your head on her shoulder, trying to get more comfortable on the couch, when a little voice upstairs started crying. You leaned forward and got up. ‘I got him.’ 

You were babysitting for your cousin. Him and his wife had a little date night and asked you and Brie to come over and watch their two year old son Luke. The little guy had been quiet all night, having been put to bed before you even arrived. You made your way up to his room and saw him sitting up in his bed, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. 

‘Hey little guy, what’s up?’ You whispered. He looked up at you with big blue eyes before saying the word ‘cup’, meaning he was thirsty. You grabbed the cup from the nightstand and made your way to the bathroom, filling the Avengers cup you got him with a little bit of water. He gratefully took it and gulped the liquid down. Handing you the cup back, he laid back down and cuddled back into his stuffed animals. You tucked him into bed and said goodnight, before making your way back down. 

‘Everything alright?’ Brie asked when you arrived back in the living room. ‘Yeah, he was just thirsty.’ You sat back down and continued watching your show until you ran out of popcorn. Walking over to the kitchen you started to make another batch when the little voice upstairs started crying again. 

‘Brie can you get him?’ You heard footsteps and then the door to the hall opening, followed by the creaking of stairs. You finished making the popcorn and put the bowl back on the table. But you noticed the crying hadn’t stopped yet, so you decided to go upstairs and check on Brie. 

You leaned against the doorframe of the boys room, neither Brie nor Luke had noticed your arrival yet. Brie was trying to comfort him by reading him a story. She gave all the characters different voices, even making funny faces and trying to tickle him. The sight of her comforting the boy made your heart flutter. The thought of Brie one day doing this for your own kids entering your mind.

You’d been thinking about it for a while now, not sure when or how to bring it up. You’d been married for 2 years. And you had talked about having kids, even before you got married. But neither of you had ever expressed if you really saw kids in your relationship, just that the possibility was there. You were happy with Brie either way, you didn’t need kids for that. But seeing her with your cousins child, making up a funny voice for ‘Larry the Lonely Leopard’ you couldn’t help but feel an aching to start a family of your own. 

After a few minutes the crying stopped and he was sniffling and laughing at the story Brie was telling. By the time she finished the book, he was sound asleep. Brie carefully got up from the bed and put the book down. Turning to walk out of the room she finally noticed you. 

‘I didn’t know you were so good with kids.’ You whispered, not wanting to wake Luke up again. ‘I didn’t either’ she smiled. You guys made your way into the hall and back downstairs. Brie picked up the remote to start the new episode, but before you could you decided to get this feeling off your chest. 

‘Do you think you’ll ever want one?’ You asked, avoiding her eyes. The conversation made you nervous, not wanting to scare Brie off if she didn’t want to have kids. She didn’t seem to catch your drift. Her eyebrows furrowing before she asked: ‘Want what?’ 

‘A kid. Do you ever think about having a kid?’ Brie put the remote back down and turned towards you, causing you to look up at her. ‘Yeah, sometimes.’ 

‘Really? Like when?’ 

‘Like when I see you playing with Luke, or with any other kids. Or when we talk about things we think are important to teach kids. Every time we have those conversations I can’t help but think what a great mom you’d be. And how badly I wanna be by your side during that journey.’ 

You felt like you were practically glowing hearing those words come from her. ‘What about you?’ She asked, her eyes big and hopeful. 

‘Yeah, I’ve been thinking about it for a while now actually. I don’t know if it’s because we’ve been married for a while or because everyone around us is starting to have kids. But I really wanna start my own family, with you. I wanna stay up nights with you, clean when our baby spits up, I wanna cuddle on the couch after we finally got the baby to sleep. I wanna watch them grow and take their first steps, say their first words. I wanna see them become their own person and teach them important values and lessons. I wanna see them go off to college, get married, eventually even start their own families. I wanna figure all of this out with you, start our own traditions, celebrate holidays, think of cute baby names. I wanna see you in our kid’s room reading stories to our own kids. I know you’d be an amazing mom. ’ 

Somewhere in the middle of your speech your hand moves to Brie’s face, wiping away a tear that danced its way down her cheek. Your voice becoming a mere whisper at the end. 

‘I want all of that too.’ Her voice was soft, you wouldn’t even have heard her if the house wasn’t so silent. You leaned forward and captured her lips in a kiss. The kiss was all teeth and smiles. Tasting salty because of the tears now coming down both your cheeks rapidly. You leaned back to catch air. Your foreheads touching, smiling at each other like teenagers in love. Her eyes were big and watery, containing nothing but love and happiness. She gave you one last peck. 

‘Let’s start our family.’ 


End file.
